


in the storm

by kyouyaed



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: “I never had sea legs,” Goodnight called loudly to Billy as they picked their way across the porch.
“This isn’t the sea,” was Billy’s response, and Goodnight’s laugh belted out loudly around them, seemingly disrupting the violent sound of rainfall for the few seconds it hung in the air before the water and wind ripped it away from them.
or, Goody and Billy get caught in a raging storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything new yet... but i wrote this almost 3 weeks ago for a tumblr prompt and i finally decided to post it here. just a cute little thing that i had fun writing. honestly it's unedited but who is surprised by that...? anyway, please enjoy!

Billy leaned in the doorway of the saloon, squinting out through the monstrous storm raging around the town they were passing through. Beside him, Goodnight Robicheaux was leaning just to the side of the doorway across from Billy, cigarette dangling from his lips, hat low over his eyes.

“Reckon we won’t be gettin’ very far in this atrocious storm,” mused Goodnight, and Billy spared him a glance before returning his gaze to the heavy rain. He could barely make out the candles of the hotel that was, quite literally, across the street from the saloon, and Billy sighed. He looked away from the dreadfully depressing rain and set his sights on Goodnight.

“Agreed,” he said quietly. Goodnight reached up and plucked the cigarette from his lips. He sighed out smoke and offered it to Billy who gratefully took it. Being in once place for too long tended to make Billy a bit jumpy. It had been a full year since he and Goodnight had found each other and made a break for it, but Billy still flinched at shadows and tensed whenever someone too finely dressed to be a simple cowboy walked into the same town they were in. With time, Billy knew he would shake the fears, but until then smoking would do.

“It’s a shame,” Goodnight added, finally looking up. He twisted his head around so he could gaze outside and smiled humorlessly. “I was about ready to get out of this town. We’ve been here much too long.”

Billy nodded and said again, “Agreed.” He took a long drag on his cigarette and offered it out to Goodnight. “We need to leave.”

Goodnight accepted the cigarette and inhaled deeply, saying as he exhaled, “As soon as this God-awful storm ceases, we should be able to get gone.” He took a smaller puff on the smoke and passed it off again. “I do reckon we might be able to make it over to our hotel. This place,” he waved an airy hand toward the saloon, “is far too crowded.”

Billy finished off the cigarette and flicked the butt into the storm. It was washed away almost instantly and Billy pushed himself off of the doorway. Goodnight pushed himself off of the wall and the two slipped silently and unseen from the bustling saloon.

The porch of the saloon was slippery enough that, before they had even reached the stairs, Goodnight had a firm grip on Billy’s shoulder.

“I never had sea legs,” Goodnight called loudly to Billy as they picked their way across the porch.

“This isn’t the sea,” was Billy’s response, and Goodnight’s laugh belted out loudly around them, seemingly disrupting the violent sound of rainfall for the few seconds it hung in the air before the water and wind ripped it away from them. “But I understand.”

Goodnight spared him a brief grin before he reached out with his free hand to grasp the railing of the porch. The two men stood at the top of the porch, both staring down into what had, unquestionably, become an angry river rushing down the town’s main road. The water raged and surged, splashing up over the bottom step off the porch, and Goodnight took a large step back.

“Crowded over drowning,” he said, looking to Billy to make sure he was alright with that decision. Billy stared into the muddy river and nodded mutely, taking a step back to stand next to Goodnight. “Though we are already mighty soaked. Don’t see how a dip in this new river could make much of a difference.”

Billy waved toward the water and gave Goodnight a half smirk. “Be my guest,” he said, and Goodnight eyed him speculatively before laughing again.

“Don’t suppose you’d come in after me if I started to drown, would you?”

With a shrug, Billy answered, “We would just have to find out, wouldn’t we?”

Goodnight threw his head back and laughed again. “Why, Billy, you are a cold, mysterious man, ain’t you?” Goodnight laughed again and threw his arm around Billy’s shoulders, guiding him back into the noisy saloon where they would be safe in waiting out the storm.


End file.
